


Caught

by hybryd0



Series: Two Model's and an Artist [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to be sneaky, but a ninja he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Sam was trying to work on the detailing of a dragon he’d been commissioned to do and that he’d promised to have for the client in a few days when he heard the familiar meowing outside. He checked the clock and saw that Kurt wouldn’t be home for another two hours and Blaine was away on a shoot in Florida; there was no harm in letting her in for a little bit.

Going over to the fire escape, Sam opened the window and waited a moment before a cat head poked in. She mewed at him and then crawled inside. She had beautiful coloring and Sam had looked her up to find she was a domestic short hair tortie-tabby. He didn’t really understand what all that meant, just appreciated the fact that she was a pretty cat that didn’t deserve to be homeless.

“Catalina, hey pretty girl,” he cooed at her as he slid the window shut again. He stretched out on the couch and she took her usual time exploring the rooms and making sure no other cats had invaded her territory. He knew if he waited a little bit she would come back to him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later she came padding back into the room and right up to him. She meowed and then jumped up to first walk all over him before finding a comfortable position on his stomach. She curled up and let Sam pet her. He could feel her purring contentedly and that combined with his earlier, intense workout session lulled him into a light slumber.

“Samuel Evans, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Sam jerked awake at the voice. Catalina stirred, but didn’t otherwise move.

Sam looked up guiltily and found Kurt standing over him with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face. “Oh, hey babe.”

“Don’t you ‘hey babe’ me,” Kurt said. “What is that doing in here?”

“Um,” Sam looked down to where Catalina was still happily curled up on his stomach, “visiting?”

Kurt looked even more disapproving. “If there is cat fur on any of my clothes you’re going to hand wash them, mister.”

Sam reached down to run a hand down Catalina’s back as Kurt headed off into the bedroom. He got his hands under her to pull her closer. She protested with a mew, but settled back down on his chest. Sam’s heart broke to think now that he’d gotten caught that he wasn’t going to be able to let her in anymore. He’d grown really attached to her and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stand to listen to her meow to be let in.

He heard a sigh from the hallway and twisted his head to see Kurt standing there watching them, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. “There is one condition to you letting that cat--.”

“Catalina,” Sam corrected. One of her ears twitched and she pushed her head into Sam’s hand.

“There is one condition to you letting Catalina inside,” Kurt said. “You are responsible for everything. If she gets fur on my clothes, you clean it up. If she breaks something, you replace it, and so on. Deal?”

“Deal.” Sam felt his previously breaking heart swell with the simple happiness of getting permission to enjoy the company of his favorite little furry friend. “Hear that, pretty girl? You got permission to be inside.”

Catalina just purred on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Catalina: http://media.tumblr.com/a1cbe9bf8cd5296d2d5e7c97730524be/tumblr_inline_mnswpkGHMr1qz4rgp.jpg


End file.
